150 Cosas que se deben recordar
by Minie-Kyu
Summary: Personajes Historicos, lugares de conflictos internacionales, violencia y mencion de cosas que pueden ser bastante ofensivas para algunos, Uso de lenguaje y terminos no comprensible para todos. Ademas de humor barato XD que siempre termina siendo ofensivo para alguien, en serio XD. Personajes OC de C.A. (Guatemala)


No espero que esto fic, sea popular, me conformo con que lo lean. Ademas es mejor que proporcionar datos sobre tu pais, a esperar a que alguien mas lo haga. Dudas o comentarios haganmelos saber con MP, si quieren.

Mi OC no tiene nada que ver, con Latin Hetalia, sin animos de ofender, pero no me agrada como son descritos los paises de Centroamerica.

* * *

150 reglas/datos que Rita Maria Castañeda (Guatemala) debe seguir como nación.  
** **¡SIEMPRE!** **

1\. – No llevar Ron "Zacapa" a ninguna reunión.

2\. –No llevare Ron a ningún lado.

3\. – Tampoco cervezas.

4\. – No embriagarse, bajo ninguna circunstancia, con algunos de esos líquidos mencionados.

5\. – Cualquier bebida alcohólica le está total y absolutamente prohibida, en toda ocasión, lugar, momento, SIEMPRE.

6\. – No debe pelearse con Colombia por cuál de las dos tiene el mejor café.

7\. – Ni con México.

8\. – No debe agredir a ninguno de sus hermanos de Centroamérica.

9\. – Aunque se lo merezcan.

10\. – Pues le hacen perder la paciencia.

11\. – Lo cual es siempre.

12\. – No debe empezar peleas con México sobre Chiapas.

13\. – Pues aunque duela, su jefe (Justo Rufino Barrios) lo decidió con todas las de la ley.

14\. – No puedo llamar a ninguno de sus hermanos de la siguiente manera: inadaptados, molestos, pandilleros, inmaduros, etc.

15\. – Esto incluye a Honduras y a El Salvador.

16\. – En especial a Honduras y a El Salvador.

17\. – La palabras pandilleros queda expresamente vetado, para referirse a esos dos.

18\. – Ella no esta mucho mejor en ese asunto.

19\. – No puede enojarse y gritarle a México cada vez que le gana en algo.

20\. – En especial cuando se trata de futbol.

21\. – No puede llamar a Estados Unidos un: estúpidocerdocapitalistagordocomedorde hamburguesascompulsivoobsesivoanormalinvasor. Por ningún motivo.

22\. – Aunque muchos en la ONU ya lo hayan hecho.

23\. – Tiene que dejar de creer todo lo que esta escrito en los libros sobre la Leyenda Negra

24\. – Pues España no fue un mal padre.

25\. – Ovidadizo, definitivamente.

26\. – Aunque eso de dejar a fanáticos religiosos a cargo de su territorio no fue la mejor de sus ideas.

27\. – Esta bien que durante la guerra fría evitara a Rusia.

28\. – Pero hoy en día no hay ninguna razón para hacerlo.

29\. – México y ella jamás estuvieron casados cuando formaron el primer Imperio Mexicano.

30\. – Puede que las naciones no distingan entre sexos, pero ellos se ven como hermanos. PUNTO.

31\. – Puede que ella, Honduras y El Salvador, formen el "Triangulo del Norte de Centroamérica" pero ella no es la líder. PUNTO.

32\. – Ni jamás lo será.

33\. – Así que debe dejar de decirlo. PUNTO.

34\. – No ha de golpear a Estados Unidos, si la llama "México".

35\. – Ni si quiera tratara de explicarle cuales son las diferencia entre ellos.

36\. – Seria una pérdida de tiempo.

37\. – Además por mucha que le duela, no es el unico que la confunde con México.

38\. – Tampoco debe enojarse con México por ese hecho. SERIA INJUSTO.

39\. – No irá a la playa con ninguna nación masculina.

40\. – Y en todo caso, eso sería bajo su propia responsabilidad.

41\. – No puede maldecir en las reuniones, eso es irrespetuoso y mal visto.

42\. – Aunque lo haga Inglaterra. PUNTO.

43\. – No tiene permitido lastimar severamente a alguna otra nación.

44\. – Esto no aplica a Francia.

45\. – Solo porque Estados Unidos le "cambio" de jefe sin su consentimiento, no quiere decir que lo volverá a hacer.

46\. – Aunque dudar de él, generalmente, no es mala idea.

47\. – No he de insinuar que Uruguay y Paraguay tienen algún tipo de relación solo porque sus nombres suenan parecidos.

48\. – De hecho, no he decir jamás que sus nombres suenan parecidos.

49\. – No puede burlarse de Chile por su posición geográfica tan vertical (*).

50\. – Si Honduras habla no ha de objetar, intimidar y/o ponerle algo en la boca para detenerlo.

51\. – Al final tampoco le presta tanta atención.

52\. – Debe dejar de acosar a Belice.

53\. – Hasta que se resuelvan sus problemas limítrofes en la Haya.

54\. – Tampoco tiene derecho a gritarle que es una provincia suya

55\. – Al menos no, con tanta gente alrededor.

56\. – Por mucho que odiara a Inglaterra, por no cumplir su trato y quedarse igual con su territorio.

57\. – No puede enviar a la Llorona y a la Siguanaba cada noche a molestarlo.

58\. – Ellas también tienen que espantar en este continente.

59\. – Además el independizo a Belice, así que ya no es su problema

60\. – A ella no le agrada Belice y viceversa.

61\. – Así que tampoco pueden ser pareja.

62\. – Sin mencionar que también se ven como hermanos. PUNTO.

63\. – Nunca volver a ir en shorts y top a alguna conferencia en la ONU. JAMÁS.

64\. – Por mucho calor que haya.

65\. – No tiene permitido llevar pancartas que digan "USA es un ****************" a las reuniones.

66\. – Le debe MUCHO dinero, como para hacerlo enojar.

67\. – Y también porque hay momentos en donde se comporta bastante lindo con ella.

68\. – Italia del Sur no es la esposa de España, por ende no es su familiar y debo dejar de insistir lo contrario.

69\. – Por mucho que le gustaría que eso pasara.

70\. – Recalcando, tiene que dejar de ser tan desconfiada con Cuba.

71\. – La guerra fría ya acabo.

72\. – Además si le perdono al gringo lo del "cambio", porque no a su hermano el haber ayudado a las guerrillas?

73\. – El Salvador es su Hermanito no su hijo y debe dejar de tratarlo como tal.

74\. – Es peor hablado que ella y su compañero de copas frecuente.

75\. – Esta bien que Inglaterra haya sido el primer hombre/nación en conocer (que no haya sido familia).

76\. – Esta bien que el hombre aun con todo y cejas este como un tren.

77\. – Pero no debió embobarse. PUNTO.

78\. – Le salió muy caro al final y no debe volver a repetirlo.

79\. – Solo porque pueda tener cualquier día libre nacionalmente, no quiere decir que el resto del mundo también y debe dejar de insistir que sea así en las reuniones.

80\. – Tiene que dejar de pensar que todas las ideas que no vengan de ella son malas. Punto.

81\. – Así sean las de Belice.

82\. – Las de Costa Rica no son malas.

83\. – Cuando las aporta.

84\. – No debe, bajo ninguna circunstancia, hacer enojar a El Salvador, es aterrador y las imágenes en su cabeza tardaran en irse

85\. – Para sus hermanos, es ella la aterradora cuando se enoja.

86\. – Aunque ella crea lo contrario.

87\. – No debe enojarse, cuando Belice se viste de pirata para recordar esas épocas.

88\. – Aunque le recuerdo que ese fue el inicio de sus problemas.

89\. – Aunque le agrade Japón, hay ciertas cosas que realmente no querría saber. JAMAS.

90\. – Aunque venderle fotos de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra sea muy lucrativo.

91\. – O México y el gringo.

92\. – Esta regla también aplica a Hungría que no sabía que existía hasta que vio las fotos por Japón.

93\. – Esta bien que Maya (mujer) haya sido muy buena en los cálculos, la astronomía y la construcción.

94\. – Aunque no la recuerde demasiado bien, pues era una bebe.

95\. – Pero ella no tenía ni idea sobre el Baktun trece.

96\. – Aunque tampoco creyó que fuera a pasar algo grave.

97\. – Pero hubiera sido bueno no tener que pagarle a Alfred, lo que le debía.

98\. – Aunque el turismo fue muy bueno ese año.

99\. – Además supo que era buena para la hechicera y aprendió sobre ella después de su independencia.

100\. – El Ron NO ES su bebida Nacional y debe dejar de insistir lo contrario.

101\. – Si va a embriagarse, lo cual es un hecho, no debe hacerlo cerca de Francia. JAMÁS

102\. – Un concejo dado también por varios paises latinoamericanos.

103\. – No puede usar tacones de veinte centímetros todo el tiempo.

104\. – No, si no puede aguantarlos.

105\. – Tiene que dejar de burlarse de Estados Unidos, diciéndole cuatro ojos.

106\. – Ella también usa lentes.

107\. – Taiwán y ella serán buenas amigas.

108\. – Tanto como le duren los sobornos a sus jefes de turno.

109\. – Embriagar a cualquiera de sus hermanos para que la dejen embriagarse es mala idea.

110\. – No ha de regalarle a México y al resto de sus hermanos una tarjeta de "Alcohólicos Anónimos" en su cumpleaños. ES HIPOCRITA.

111\. – Tampoco darles entradas gratis a un manicomio.

112\. – Ella no esta mucho mejor en ese aspecto.

113\. – Panamá no es adoptado no importa cuánto él o Colombia insistan en lo contrario.

114\. – España ya les dejo en claro que los 21 son hermanos.

115\. – No preguntarle en que se basa para decirlo.

116\. – La unión Centroamericana no es una gran orgia.

117\. – No debe golpear a otros países que digan lo contrario.

118\. – Aunque parezca.

119\. –No ha de mandar ningún paquete de su hermana Colombia sin ver lo que hay adentro primero.

120\. – No dejar que alguien vea lo que hay adentro de su propio paquete, antes de enviarlo.

121\. – Sus políticos corruptos después se ponen inaguantables, si llega a pasar.

122\. – Solo porque los países que forman el G–8 acaparan las reuniones de la ONU no es excusa para no ir a ella.

123\. – No puede tomarse días libres.

124\. – Y no he de burlarse de las otras naciones porque no pueden darse ese lujo.

125\. – No es lujo, es haraganería.

126\. – Solo porque es un día libre y tengo reunión no ha de tratar de convencerlos de que salgan a beber consigo.

127\. – No ha de tocar temas de inmigración con ninguna nación, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

128\. – En especial con Estados Unidos.

129\. – y con México.

130\. – Tiene que dejar de enojarse solo porque México use el slogan "La Cuna de la Civilización Maya"

131\. – Es justo que el también lo diga, pues Maya era su tía.

132\. – Aunque sepa quién es Canadá y de hecho lo conozca, no ha de fingir no verlo.

133\. – No ha de preguntar sobre el rio de la plata frente a Uruguay y Argentina.(**)

134\. – Aun cuando la primera vez que pregunto le saco una carcajada.

135\. – No ha de molestarme, golpear, cortar, maltratar, torturar y o amenazar a todo aquel que pregunte por sus relaciones internacionales.

136\. – o los problemas de sus superiores (NO ES SU PUTO PROBLEMA, DEJENME EN PAZ!... *llanto*).

137\. – No debe molestarse porque el 90% de las naciones no saben donde vive, (sobre todo USA) de todas formas de todos ellos solo conoce al 30%, así que no importa.

138\. – No debe lanzarse sobre alguna otra nación, cuando haga una broma sobre la última palabra que conforma su nombre (Guate – MALA)

139\. – Aunque sean sus hermanos.

140\. – Además ella también se ha burlado de varios nombres.

141\. – No fue tan buena hermana mayor.

142\. – El resto de sus hermanos se lo dejaron en claro cuando quisieron independizarse de España la primera vez.

143\. – Y de paso de ella también.

144\. – Así que debe dejar de decirlo.

145\. – México realmente muchas veces no hace nada para que se moleste con él.

146\. – Además la suele pasar por alto.

147\. – Brasil y ella son primos. Cierto.

148\. – Así que tiene que dejar de verlo tan descaradamente, cuando este se pasea en su traje de baño, o se quite la camisa.

149\. – Por mucho que este bien bueno.

150\. – Y que baile zamba como solo él puede.


End file.
